


You're In My Heart, You're In My Soul

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Mentions of past rape/abuse, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean share an intimate moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In My Heart, You're In My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Jesteś w moim sercu, jesteś w mojej duszy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125625) by [Loreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen)



> set before season 11 finale.

“She doesn’t have this,” Dean presses Sam’s hand against his chest, right over his heart, “This is yours. Remember what I said? You and me, come whatever.”

Thankfully the lights are off and they can’t see the tears in each others eyes.

“I know, Dean, I know.” They’ve been at it on and off for hours, naked except for a single bed sheet. Sam runs his hands up and down the length of his brother’s backside, rocking forward into the lazy slow rub off their cocks pressed together. He inhales the musky smell of Dean’s sweat and come, in the air all around him, seeping into his skin.

“M’ not gonna let anyone hurt you again, Sammy.” Dean wraps both arms around him and rolls them onto their sides, burying his face into Sam’s neck.

Sam knows he’s telling the truth, but he can’t help but think of all the times that he himself did not have a choice, that he was forced into something he didn’t want. That maybe when it comes to Amara, Dean doesn’t have a choice either.

He pushes thoughts of her, of Lucifer, of God, out of his mind and tries to focus on Dean’s heart beating against him, the match of their breaths, hoping that every moment they have like this won’t be the last.


End file.
